Vow of revenge
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Battle came. They didnt know what hit them. A young boy is killed. his father wants revenge. his son died because he hurt anothers child. R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

Vow of revenge (part 2 in the Bound by blood series-I have no prequel YET , but guess what! I will soon!)  
  
Battle.  
  
The Men had invaded the kingdom of Mirkwood only two hours into this night. Among those in battle were the King and his son, Legolas. King Thranduil had separated from his son, but could still see his only child amongst those in battle. Thranduil saw a Man lunge for Legolas, but the Elf was too quick and shot an arrow into the offender's chest. The arrow had been true to its target and hit the Man's heart, killing him instantly. Thranduil's arrows quickly faded and he switched to his long Elven blade. The blade was unique (made by the Elves) and had a curved shape to it.  
  
"ADA!" Legolas' voice brought Thranduil from killing the Men around him. At first he thought his son was in danger, but when he looked to his son..."ADA! UP! LOOK UP! DAGO HON!" Legolas shouted desperately. Thranduil saw an arrow pointed toward him and he whipped his blade through the air, blocking a deadly blow. The Man above the King wasn't dead yet. A flash appeared before Thranduil's eyes and the Man fell from the tree onto the muddy ground. An arrow stuck out from his chest.  
  
Thranduil glanced across the field and flashed a grin to his son. "Hannon le, Legolas." He called. The Prince bowed his head briefly and continued fighting the Men. Soon, the Prince had killed many Men with arrows, but to his dismay the arrows had run out and he was forced to switch to his twin blades. Where is Aragorn and the Rivendell Elves when you need them?, Legolas thought, eyeing the fallen Elves around him. Mirkwood was sorely losing and...then a thought entered the fair Prince's mind. Aragorn sent word of his coming only three days before this massacre! Aragorn would be coming! Maybe even the twins!  
  
Legolas fought his way to his father. He dodged arrows and blades until he finally made it to his father. "Ada! I have something very important to tell you! Aragorn-" Legolas started, but was stopped when tragedy hit. An arrow entered his shoulder, sending deep pains throughout his immortal existence. His father fought the Men surrounding them as Legolas staggered in surprise. "Legolas!" He heard his father shout, but only just barely caught the words when another sharp pain hit him. The Prince hadn't seen the Man stab him in the stomach with his long sword.  
  
The Prince staggered in complete surprise. The world was starting to become less loud, but he stood his ground and fought off some more Men. "Get inside, Legolas!" Was what the King wanted to say, but the whole palace was blocked off inside and out. Soon, the King was pulled into the circle of Men. Thranduil was blocked from his son!  
  
How he had ended up on the ground, Legolas couldn't register. He had fallen, how he had fallen was a total mystery, on his stomach and couldn't get up. The Prince tried to sit up, but there was weight on his back that forced him down. "Stay down, Elf!" He heard a muffled voice above him say. Another pain entered his good shoulder. It was the Man's sword. It jammed into his shoulder, all the way through, and cracked his collar-bone as it exited the other side of his shoulder in only about two seconds. The blade dug into the ground beneath him. The pain was so terrible! He had NEVER felt anything as bad as this in all of his long life. The Prince heard his name called again in desperation. The Man above him grabbed the long sword, making the Prince gasp, and slowly began to pull the sword out.  
  
Once the sword was out, Legolas expected another painful surprise, but instead the Man fell dead to the ground. Legolas turned to the Man who had just totally ruined his shoulder. A mere boy! Only about 26 standard years! Nearby, though Legolas didn't see it, a Man stood watching as his son died and fell beside the Elven Prince. 


	2. The love of a father

The love of a father  
  
Thranduil killed any Men surrounding him and fought to get to his son. The King had killed whoever had pinned his son to the ground by throwing a small dagger. The Elven King dropped to his knees by his bleeding son. He gently turned his son over, receiving a soft moan from the Prince, and cradled him in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay." Thranduil said softly. He stroked his son's hair. "I---I am not sure about that, Ada." Legolas said, shaking a little. The King held his son tighter to keep him warm. "I'll get you to warmth soon. Right now, I need you to hold on until I can do that." Thranduil said. He received no response. "Legolas? Can you do that for me? Can you hold on just a bit longer?" He asked his son again.  
  
Legolas buried his face into his Father's robes. He shook his head. Tears came to Thranduil's eyes. "Yes, you can. I know you can. What happened to my Legolas? Sarcastic...sometimes a little too sarcastic for his own good...and funny...you're so funny! What happened to him? What happened to my son?" Thranduil's tears fell. "He died." Legolas said, pain in his voice. Soon, Elven Guards surrounded The King and Prince. "Don't say that!" Thranduil couldn't stand to see his son like this. Soon, the small shakes turned violent. Legolas gripped his Father's robes tighter and tighter as the shaking became more violent. Thranduil held his son. He looked up to the Guards. "See what you can do to get Legolas safely inside." He ordered, still trying to soothe his son.  
  
Two guards nodded and went off. "It's so cold, Ada." Legolas' voice brought Thranduil to reality. "I just sent some guards to clear the Palace. You told me you had good news! What was it?" Thranduil remembered. Legolas looked up, still shaking as convulsions took over, and smiled a bit. The smile broke Thranduil's heart. "A-about---three days---ago-I received word...from...Ar...Aragorn...he's...coming...here!" Legolas announced. Thranduil forced a smile. He didn't exactly like Humans, especially NOW, but this was Legolas' friend and he needed to trust his son's judgment. "Good. Good. Very good. This means we shall receive help." The King said. Legolas cried out in pain as Thranduil touched the sword wound in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. Shh...please do not cry." The King said, sorrow in his voice. "I need to get that out. You have part of the sword still lodged in your shoulder." The Father explained to his son. Legolas turned his head upwards so that he saw the sky. "Okay...Ada....so much...death to...to the...immortals. So...much...death." Legolas breathed as he looked at the gray sky. Thranduil tried to keep his son's attention away from the shoulder wound. "Yes." He said. He couldn't pull the broken sword from his son's shoulder out of love and concern. His son's convulsion was bad and violent and he couldn't move anything until it stopped.  
  
He did this only out of love. 


	3. My son is dead

My son is dead  
  
I watch the battle rage on, but I do nothing. I saw my son fall and die. He was killed by the King of Mirkwood. My son had tried to kill the King's son. He succeeded in only killing some of the King, but injuring the King's son badly. I hear something happening in the castle. Guards are ambushing my Men out of the castle. I still do nothing. I see the King holding his son in his arms and there are many Guards protecting them. He will pay for this! He will pay for killing my son! He will experience the pain of loosing his son. I smile at the thought. I vow revenge for my dead son.  
  
My son was the only child I have...had...and I love...loved him dearly. I still watch the battle go on. Elves and Men fall as they are struck dead. The King holding his son. The King's son is covered in blood, even as the rain pours like bullets from the sky. The King, as he holds his son, is covered in blood also. The blood of his son. I feel the rain pouring onto my existence and I ignore the coldness of the wet bullets. I still watch the King and Prince. He whispers to his son, although his son appears not to register the words. He will know how I feel soon the King will and he won't like it at all. When I die I'll see my son again, but he will have to live without his forever! I still can't believe my son is dead.  
  
(A/N: SOOO SHORT! Sorry!) 


	4. Promise

Promise  
  
Thranduil turned his head at the sound of his name and looked questionably at the guard. "We've cleared a way into the Palace for the Prince." The guard explained.  
  
"I trust it is safe? I trust you have found a Healer or two?" Thranduil looked down to his son, who had fallen unconscious, as he spoke to the guard.  
  
"Yes, milord, of course...we'll carry the Prince in for you."  
  
Thranduil held his son closer. "_I_ will carry my son." He said sharply and stood carefully, still holding Legolas. The guards surrounded father and son and led them into the Palace. Legolas was placed on a bed in the Healers room and three Healers came in swiftly, holding supplies. Thranduil sat by Legolas' bedside, holding his son's hand gently as the Healers went to work. It took an hour to clean and bandage the wounds carefully.  
  
The Healer changed Legolas' tattered clothing and replaced it with a nightshirt that was too baggy on the thin Elf. Legolas was taken out of the Healers room and brought into his own room. Once the Healers were sure that Legolas was comfortable and his wounds were alright, they exited the room. Guards were positioned outside and inside of Legolas' room to insure the Prince's safety.  
  
Thranduil sat by Legolas' side and moved blond hair from his son's face. Legolas' forehead felt hot to the touch and Thranduil stood up, walked to the water basin and wetted a cloth with cool water. He placed it on the younger Elf's forehead and sat down again. He leaned forward and rested his head against the pillow by Legolas. "I remember when you were about 200- years-old, you and Elrond's twin sons went for a camping trip here in Mirkwood. We wouldn't have let you go, but it was only behind the Palace so we figured it would be okay. Well, it wasn't...you fell out of a tree and broke your ribs. I remember trying to determine whether to be mad at you or worried about you. I don't know if you remember this...it was quite a while ago."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. "I remember. Elrond had to...stay here...and heal my ribs. The twins were sent home because Elrond had told them...to watch out for me because I...was younger." Thranduil looked at his son and saw a smile.  
  
"I didn't think you could hear me." Thranduil said, lifting his head up and looking at his son.  
  
"I caught some...of it, but what I heard...was enough to remember everything." Legolas answered.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Awful..."  
  
"Rest and I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Thranduil smiled as Legolas' eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. 


End file.
